


A Gift

by NocturnalUnicorn



Series: Huxloween Fanfics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Snoke is dead, and Kylo killed him, evil romance, skull collecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Kylo brings Hux a new skull for his collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Huxloween ficlet for today's "Skeletons" prompt. Skulls count, right? I apologize for the brevity of this one- IRL stuff (work, etc.) is eating my time!

                General Hux felt a small rush of air against the hairs on the back of his neck as the door to his chambers slid open with a hiss. He pivoted on his left foot and turned (just as he had learned at the Academy) to see Ren stride in carrying a blood-soaked parcel wrapped in rough beige fabric. Ren was also mask-less, giving the General an unhindered view of his prominent features. The Knight was as darkly beautiful as ever, but he seemed lovelier than ever at that moment. His amber-brown eyes glowed with a light that Hux had only seen a few times before, one that he wished he could see forever.

                Ren gave a regal tilt of his chin and said, “I wish for a private audience with the Emperor. I have a gift for him.”

                He wasn’t an Emperor, at least not yet, but if their plans succeeded then he would be soon. “Request granted,” Hux said, “what have you brought me?”

                Ren, no, Kylo grinned, his boyishly crooked teeth on full display, “I know that you collect skulls and other skeletal fragments. I have a skull here that will be a fine addition to your collection.”

                Hux’s breath hitched, he knew what was coming and that their plans were beginning to be successfully put into motion. “Show it to me,” he said.

                Kylo removed the cloth covering to reveal a skull- newly bared of its flesh and still blood-stained in places. Hux had studied enough skulls to know that this one wasn’t human: the mandible was too long, after all. “The skull of Supreme Leader Snoke,” Kylo said.

                “How did you get that- clean that- so quickly?” Hux asked.

                “Laurent Ren’s fleshwurms were ravenous,” he replied as he stepped closer to Hux and handed him the skull. Once it was in Hux’s hands, he fell prostrate to his knees like a prince to his king in a royal court. It was a bit over-the-top, but really, everything about Kylo was.

                After a brief appraisal, Hux placed Snoke’s skull on the table behind him. He took off his right glove and ran his hand through Kyo’s thick, black curls, “A fine gift. You’ve impeccable taste, my Knight.”

                Those wide brown eyes stared up at Hux with awe and affection. Kylo pulled Hux’s hand out of his hair and pressed it against his heart. “Emperor Armitage Hux, First of His Name,” Kylo said, “I am going to ask to do something very bold.”

                “Yes, Kylo, you may stand up and kiss me,” Hux replied. He didn’t need the power of the Force to read his lover. Especially when his lover was betrayed by his own expressive face.

                Said lover stood up and placed both of his massive hands on Hux’s shoulders. He leaned in and captured his lips with a hunger Hux had never felt before. Hux, in turn, gripped Kylo’s hair and bit his full bottom lip, drawing a moan from its owner. No longer content with holding his lover’s solders, Kylo moved his grip down to Hux’s waist. At this point, the kiss lost any practiced finesse and became a desperate, animal thing made of tongues, teeth, and hands. When the kiss finally broke, the two lovers were left swollen-lipped and breathless. 

                “Armitage?” Kylo asked hoarsely.

                “Yes,” replied Hux in a voice barely exceeding a whisper.

                “You know I’ll serve you forever, right.”

                “Kylo,” replied Hux, “you didn’t have to tell me: I already knew.”

                The skull behind them sat bare; its eye sockets wide in eternal shock and its mouth open in a permanent scream.


End file.
